Justice League Recommended Reading
The Justice League is a complicated mixture of heroes and personalities that has gone through many variations in its membership during their many incarnations. There's always a League dynamic, as they're supposed to be humanity's first and last line of defense, but the characters on their roster have changed so frequently over the years that you'll get a very different experience from book to book and era to era. The concept of the greatest heroes in the DC Universe teaming together makes it more than worth reading, if you know where to start. New readers * The Brave and the Bold #28–#30: These issues introduce the JLA, including their hip honorary member/sidekick "Snapper" Carr and lead into . They are light-hearted stories with fun art and if you like the Silver Age vibe, you can get cheap reproductions starting with , slightly nicer ones beginning with , or fancy archive editions beginning with . * Justice League: A New Beginning: The beginning of the Keith Giffen/J.M. DeMatteis era balances comedy and drama with gorgeous art by Kevin Maguire. If you like this collection, the writers had a five-year run that is rewarding all the way through "Breakdowns". About half of this run is collected staring with and a huge omnibus collection came out in 2018. * JLA: New World Order: After a few years of also-rans and endless spin-offs, DC decided to get back to basics in 1996. This collection is the first story arc from Grant Morrison's . The series was wildly popular and has many collected editions gathering the entire run. Readers may also to track down the Justice League: A Midsummer's Nightmare collections (there are a couple but the contents are basically the same) for a bit of back story that also ties into the subsequent writer Mark Waid. * JLA: Year One: While Morrison wrote the main JLA title, Waid also got a shot at retelling the JLA's origin with Year One. Fans of this mini-series will also enjoy , a kind of spiritual sequel following this comic. * Justice League of America: Tornado's Path: Due to the events of Identity Crisis, the League was in a shambles again and it was up to Brad Meltzer to put them back together again, starting with this run in . * Justice League: Origin: The beginning of the New 52/Prime Earth reboot of the League, from . Further reading * I Can't Believe It's Not the Justice League: Giffen, DeMatties, and Maguire return with the JLI crew. * Identity Crisis: A deep dive into 1970s continuity for Bronze Age fans that shook the DC Universe. * JLA/Avengers: This fun mini-series features gorgeous art by George Pérez and many fun nods to the minutiae of DC and Marvel history from writer Kurt Busiek. * JLA: Divided We Fall: After Morrison's sprawling and epic JLA run, this storyline brings the League back to a more intimate—but still high-stakes—story about the relationship between the members. * JLA: Justice: This maxi-series painted by all-star artist Alex Ross and co-written by Ross and Jim Krueger is a trip down memory lane for any child of the '70s and '80s who grew up with the Super Friends. * JLA: Tower of Babel: Another Waid storyline featuring danger and the interpersonal dynamics of the JLAers. * Justice League: Cry for Justice: A controversial storyline written by James Robinson that sees the League splinter in two over pursuing justice or vengeance. * Justice League Elite: This year-long mini-series follows a more extreme and violent group of heroes first introduced as villains in the classic . * Justice League of America: The Dark Things: This cross-over teams up the JLA with their mentors the Justice Society of America * Justice League: The Nail: An Elseworlds tale unrelated to the mainstream DC Universe, The Nail tells a classic "what if" story in a world without a Superman. * Justice League of America: Omega: Like "The Dark Things" before it, this sees the League clash and team up with their grown sidekicks in the Teen Titans. * Justice League of America: The Rise of Eclipso: This story pulls out all the stops as Robinson's last storyline before the New 52 company-wide reboot. * Kingdom Come: Another Elseworlds tale that focuses on Superman with dense-yet-fun writing by Waid and grand art by Ross. Single Issues * : A fun overview of JLA history with a rotating cast of characters and artists. * JLA: Earth-2: A stand-alone hardcover by Morrison with the always-inventive art of Frank Quitely. Category:Justice League